As Time Goes By
by Angel of RedFire
Summary: William reflects on his life from the birth of his daughter up until his death.


**Another plot bunny that's been running through my head. I know William Block isn't a character choice to choose, but this is based mostly on him.**

**Somewhat in corolation with the DANBT trilogy. You'll know it when you read it.**

**Enjoy and make sure to...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_He remembers lying in the hospital bed, ready to say good-bye to the world. He was sick...so sick. No one knew what he was sick with, but it was life threatening and they told him that he could go to sleep at any time. He was wanting to...he remembers. But his wife...his unborn child...could he leave Kendra all alone to raise their only child? Would she be okay without him?_

_William closes his eyes, ready to let death take him...until... a cry...a baby cry snaps him out of his weak state._

_He knows that he can't leave...he can't let his wife raise a child on her own. He can't leave the child who would have never known him. In his weakened state, William gets off of his bed and heads out into the hospital hallway to his wifes' room. She's there in the bed, holding a pink swaddling clothed baby in her arms...a girl!_

_He remembers holding his new daughter and feeling that surge of pride. He helped make her...his beautiful daughter. He promises for the rest of his days that he will live to watch her grow up._

_He remembers getting better, but he still has a long way to go. He would wake up every morning and kiss his wife and baby daughter good-bye while he drove to work. He remembers Kendra worrying for him, wondering if he would ever come home alive. He remembers kissing her, vowing to come home in one piece._

_He remembers Massie having her third birthday, but it's all a blur. He doesn't remember watching her childhood fly by...he was still too sick to do much. He would struggle every morning to wake up to go and make a living for their family. He remembers Kendra worrying if she'll have a dead husband in the morning. He remembers never waking up to angels except her._

_William remembers coming home from work dead as a doornail. He's so tired that he just wants to crawl under his covers and go to sleep. He remembers five-year old Massie waiting at the top of the stairs for him when she saw his car coming down the hill. He remembers her throwing her arms open for him and giving him a great big hug when he finally came up the stairs._

_He remembers calling Massie by her middle name in a shorter version. Massie Elizabeth Block...or as he called her many times: Lizzie. He remembers Massie throwing her arms around his neck and saying "Daddy...I LIKE it when you call me "Lizzie," She would smile widely._

_He remembers when his wife finally starting eliminating certain things from his diet to see what was making him sick. First, she eliminated pork and then certain vitamins. He remembers still being sick. He remembers when she tried to get him on a whole wheat diet. It nearly killed him. He remembers having all wheat products eliminated and he feels better. It took most of Massie's life to figure out what was wrong with him._

_He remembers not remembering having fond memories with his daughter. He remembers when she comes home from school in grade seven and demanding what they did together when she was younger. He feels ashamed...knowing that he has failed her while she was still a child._

_He remembers watching her grow from a child into a hormonal teenager. She would come home crying, complaining that she wasn't a good friend or 'alpha' to her friends. He could never remember why she cared about what people thought about her._

_He remembers when she finally became friends with his college friends daughter. He remembers watching Claire and Massie being joined at the hip. William also remembers when his daughter was finally old enough to start talking to her parents about her problems._

_He remembers having fights with his daughter...about boyfriends...school work and the bill she was creating on her visa. He remembers restricting her from her cards...causing her to tell him that she hated his guts. She never meant it though..._

_He remembers when his wife...his beautiful loving wife was shot and killed in a robbery. He remembers crying himself to sleep every night, missing her with all of his heart. He remembers wanting to die and be with her...but then he remembers his daughter and remembers._

_He remembers his vow to watch his daughter grow up and to raise her with all the love that he has for her._

_He remembers the new girl coming into his daughters life...he remembers how she made a change in Massie's life._

_He remembers Massie coming home from school...looking better than she did when her mother died. He remembers when she confides in him, telling him that she wants to save up money for school...surprising him._

_He remembers when she went missing for a few days...driving him crazy with worry. Where had she gone? Why wasn't she calling him? Had she been playing him for a fool? Making him believe things that he wanted to hear? He remembers thinking that she ran off with that Harrington kid...what was his name?_

_He remembers trying to recall a time where he told his daughter that he loved her and meant it. He loved his daughter so much, he didn't want to lose her. He just wanted her home!_

_He remembers getting the call...that his little Massie is in the hospital after getting shot. He remembers his heart leaping into his throat, crazy with concern and dread. Had she gone to join her mother? Had she left him?_

_William remembers going to the hospital to see her and being relieved to know that she's going to live. He's happy...so happy that he tells her that he loves his daughter. Massie replies with... " I love you too, daddy."_

_William remembers telling his daughter that he's proud of her and how much she has grown. She's so grown up now...so mature and able to carry responsibility. He remembers thinking to himself..."God...I raised her?" And he's proud._

_He's proud of her for choosing a lifestyle that makes her happy._

_He then remembers regretting it...just wanting her to come home. He's alone for days on end, with no one to talk to except the staff in his home...mainly his chauffeur Isaac._

_William remembers every waking day of his life worrying...worrying for the life of his daughter. He would go crazy with worry, wondering if she would ever come home in one piece to him. He remembers when she came home in the summer, telling him that she had a new case to solve. He remembers exploding at her...demanding why she chose the life she did._

_He remembers crying himself to sleep every night, worrying for her...and just feeling so damn empty inside._

_He considers taking his own life while she's gone...just wondering what it would be like if maybe he was with his beautiful wife...and being happy again...feeling at peace._

_And then he remembers...her coming home and embracing him in the tightest hug since she was little. She says that she loves him and promises to never leave again._

_Because he can't lose her...and she can't lose him._

_He remembers watching her grow from a teenager into a beautiful woman._

_He remembers standing beside her...looking straight at her. She's a vision just like her mother in the white gown that she wears. He remembers tearing up when he leads her down the aisle to the man he is soon to call son._

_He remembers that he used to hate that Harrington boy...Derrick. But then he remembers how Derrick kept his baby girl safe from the world...and being there for her._

_William remembers handing off his daughter and feeling panic rise in his chest. He's afraid to lose her again...possibly for good. He remembers worrying...will he be okay on his own? Who would take care of him? He remembers looking at his daughter...and feeling so damn proud for raising her without his wife beside him._

_He remembers crying with happiness...and looking up at the ceiling...knowing that his wife is smiling down on him. He feels at peace...he feels happy._

_He then remembers coming home feeling as empty as his mansion. He knows that there is nothing left there for him. He sells the mansion and moves into a small apartment. He remembers going back to his crying and wondering what it would be like to be back with his wife._

_He just feels so damn empty inside._

_He then remembers getting good news on the phone from his daughter._

_He's going to be a grandfather. And he feels joy pierce his heart again._

_He remembers holding her hand in the hospital while she gives birth...Derrick is out of town on a case. He remembers talking to Derrick on the phone and promising to take care of the two of them until he gets back._

_He remembers holding his granddaughter in her pink swaddling cloth...seeing how adorable she is and he's smiling...feeling happy again._

_He promises to Massie that he'll make memories with his granddaughter: Kendra Lilly Harrington._

_She's five when he takes her out for ice cream and to the park. He smiles happily as he watched her brown curls blow in the summer air...his heart catching in his throat when he sees the resemblance she bears with Massie._

_William remembers making many memories with his granddaughter and telling Massie about it. Massie took his hand and apologizes to him for the memories that they don't have together._

_William remembers taking her hand in his wrinkly one...saying that he can't change what happened to him when she was born...forgetting half of her childhood. His daughter cries and throws herself into his arms._

_"I love you, daddy." She told him._

_He remembers months later that he gets sick again...deathly sick. His health is failing due to his age. He can't go on anymore...he's too weak. He remembers Massie being with him in the hospital...telling him that it's okay if he goes to sleep._

_"When you see mom...tell her that I love her." Massie tells him_

_He takes her hand and smiles lovingly at her._

_"She already knows." He responded._

_William remembers...leaving Massie...and embracing his wife...his angel...his love._

_He remembers all of these things..._

_As time goes by._


End file.
